custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zabolum
Zabolum is a Skull Priest, a sort of liche or warlock on the island of Okoto. History The details behind his history are rather murky. He is said to have been a former member of an ancient order of mages, from a time before the Okotan people came to power. He and a select few began studying the Skull Creatures, and would one day become such beings themselves. He would split off from the main group, in search of something lying within the Region of Stone. Throughout his trek, he would often terrorize the natives of the land. Entire villages were reduced to rubble, Okotans disappearing into the sands. After a while, he managed to discover a temple hidden within the wastes. Inside lay the remains of several constructs, as well the knowledge needed to create more. Zabolum began forging an army of golems, with the intent of conquering the Region of Stone. However, he never got the chance to unleash them. An Okotan shaman with a unique Mask- one of Magnetism- used it to crush his minions and attempted to incapacitate their master. Zabolum, however, used his Mask of Transmutation to alter his own essence, effectively negating the Shaman's attempts at every turn. The shaman changed tactics and instead focused on removing the enemy's Mask. Once this was accomplished, Zabulom was defeated with ease. Wiry of his abilities, the sage wrapped him in linen bandages, laced with magical energies. Imprisoned within a sarcophagus, he was helpless as the hero used his Mask to destroy the building's main supports. The structure collapsed under itself, and the remains sank into the sands. Zabolum was never seen again. Abilities and Traits Zabolum is known for being a sadistic entity. Even by the other Skull Priests standards, his love for chaos and disaster is as great as his pride. He saw himself destined for greatness, to rule a land under his thrall. While he did command some Skull Creatures at one point, he never truly considered them worthy soldiers. When he learned of the golems, he believed them to be the perfect servants; emotionless, without free will. He is composed of a metallic skeletal structure, with decaying organic matter still clinging to his bones. In place of physical eyes are glowing orange-red orbs, functioning as such instead. His mechanical implants still linger on his armor, though in a rusted state. As a Skull Priest, he has access to the arcane arts, including necromancy. He also has limited access to Stone and Sand, with records claiming Iron as another Element under his belt as well. However, most beings remember him for his ability to disassemble and reassemble his body. He can become a storm of bone and sand, combine his limbs into a weapon, or split apart and reassemble to evade enemy attack. He is also capable of drawing in stone, sand, and other certain materials to build upon his own mass. With this technique, he can create makeshift weapons and armor, as well as forming a massive construct for him to pilot. However, because of the fact that his bones are of a metallic material, he is vulnerable to magnetic fields. Anyone with some access to the Element of Magnetism itself can potentially incapacitate him, as demonstrated in his battle against his warden. Mask and Tools Zabolum was said to possess the Mask of Transmutation. With this, he could convert one substance into another, which he found to particularly useful for his schemes. This was gave him a tactical advantage in battle as well, converting his armor and bones into sturdier materials and those resistance to magnetic fields. Appearances * TWB... Trivia * He draws influence from the mummies of Ancient Egypt. His Mask would bare some resemblance to the headdresses worn by Pharaohs. * His name is derived from "Sabulum", which is Latin for "coarse sand and ballast". Category:Sand Category:Iron Category:Stone Category:Skull Creatures